Fenrirs Beute
by Gomorrha
Summary: Draco Malfoy träumt von dem gefährlichen und animalischen Werwolf Fenrir Greyback,doch er hat das Ganze vielleicht ein wenig falsch eingeschätzt! WerwolfJunge, nicht jugendfrei!


_Ich habe diese Geschichte auf Wunsch einer Freundin von mir geschrieben, und habe noch einen M(A)-rating Werwolf One-shot (Draco/Harry) auf Lager, den ich für einen Freund geschrieben habe und auch bald mal übersetzen werde, falls gewünscht._

_Die Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir und ich bekomme für diese Geschichte ja auch kein Geld, höchstens ein paar hoffentlich nette reviews.

* * *

_

Ich kann dieser Hölle nicht entfliehen

So oft habe ich es schon versucht

Aber ich bin noch immer darin gefangen

Jemand muss mich durch diesen Albtraum führen

Ich habe mich nicht unter Kontrolle

---

Es ist mir egal wenn du sie sehen kannst

Die dunkelste Seite in mir

Niemand wird jemals die Bestie ändern können

Die ich geworden bin

Hilf mir zu glauben, dass das nicht wirklich ich bin

Jemand muss mir helfen

Dieses Tier zu zähmen, dass ich geworden bin

---

Jemand muss mich durch diesen Albtraum führen

Ich habe mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle

Jemand muss mich aus diesem Albtraum aufwecken

Ich kann dieser Hölle nicht mehr entfliehen

(freie Übersetzung von - Animal I have become - Three Days Grace)

* * *

**Warnung: **

**Die Geschichte lehnt sich schon sehr an Bestiality/Zoophilie/Sodomie an, d.h. es ist ziemlich außerhalb der Norm, also, bitte, nur lesen, wenn ihr im Detail lesen wollt, wie ein Werwolf einen achtzehnjährigen Draco bespringt, der zwar ursprünglich davon geträumt hat, aber das Ganze wohl ein wenig falsch eingeschätzt hat!

* * *

**

_**Fenrirs Beute**_

Draco Malfoy liebte Sex, liebte es, seine brutalen Neigungen auszuleben.

Viele Male während der letzen beiden Jahre, die er als Todesser verbracht hatte, hatte er harten Sex mit anderen Todessern der gleichen Ausrichtung gehabt, andere Male hatte er sich in zwielichtigen Etablissements in der Nokturngasse auf die Suche nach gleichgesinnten Männern begeben. Bei Gelegenheit zwang er schöne Jünglinge, die in den Tiefen des Kerkers gefangen waren, dazu, seine dunkle Lust zu stillen. Unschuldige Opfer, deren gequälte Schreie begierig von Mutter Erde verschlungen wurden.

Trotzdem fehlte etwas. Das gewisse Etwas, das sein Herz und seine Libido in Wallungen brachte, wann immer er Fenrir Greyback dabei beobachtete, wie er sein Werwolfpack in die Schlacht führte. Das animalistische Knurren, die schwellenden Muskeln unter struppigem Fell, das silbern im Mondlicht schimmerte, die schiere Größe der Bestien, die ihre Stärke und Dominanz bewies, die Jagdlust, die aus ihren leuchtenden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen schien. Es war ein Spektakel, das ihn schneller atmen ließ, sein Herz vor Aufregung klopfen ließ, brachte das Tier in ihm dazu, sich danach zu verzehren von einer dieser Bestien gnadenlos genommen zu werden.

Er wagte es nicht, sich den Werwölfen auch nur zu nähern. Draco hatte zu sehr Angst vor dem Alpha, dem Leitwolf, der sein Rudel mit uneingeschränkter Macht beherrschte und kontrollierte. Er konnte Fenrir kaum in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen blicken. Der Werwolf schüchterte ihn mit seiner imposanten Körpergröße zu sehr ein, mit seiner absoluten Grausamkeit und dem Wissen um seine Macht, was selbst in seine menschlichen Züge geschrieben war. Fenrir hatte seine animalische Seite angenommen, lebte den Wolf, sogar in seiner menschlichen Form. Als Leiter des einzigen existierenden Werwolfpacks in der magischen Welt stellte er sicher, dass jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder, wußte, dass Gnade und Menschlichkeit fremde Konzepte für ihn waren.

Fenrir Greyback erregte Draco wie kein anderer! Viele Nächte lag der achtzehnjährige wach und stellte sich vor, wie es sein würde, von dem grauhaarigen Mann dominiert zu werden, von einem Monster gefickt zu werden, vor dem er mehr Angst hatte als vor dem Dunklen Lord. Tagsüber beobachtete er Fenrir aus den Augenwinkeln, bewunderte seine Bewegungen, die von unbezwingbarer Kraft zeugten, nahm seine Worte in sich auf, die von absoluter Überlegenheit sprachen. Er erschauerte wann immer diese leuchtenden Augen auf ihm zu ruhen kamen, wie um seine Seele zu erforschen, während ein wissendes Lächeln die Lippen des Werwolfs umspielte.

"Heute nacht wirst du mir folgen, um mein Rudel kennenzulernen, Draco!" Fenrirs Befehl sandte einen Schauer aus Angst und Aufregung über Draco´s Rücken, und ohne nachzudenken nickte er instinktiv. Er fühlte den heißen Atem über seine Haut streifen, als der größere Zauberer sich über ihn beugte und an seinen Haaren roch. Draco beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie der Anführer der Werwölfe seine Lippen zu einem wilden Grinsen, das spitze Zähne erahnen ließ, verzog und seine Lippen leckte als ob er seine Beute gekostet hätte.

Draco bekam das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er heute Nacht Fenrirs Beute sein würde, als er der dunklen Gestalt durch den Verbotenen Wald folgte. Sie waren bei Sonnenuntergang aufgebrochen und zur Grenze des verrufenen Waldgebietes appariert. Draco fragte sich immer wieder, ob er verrückt geworden war, dieser gefährlichen Bestie an einen so einsamen Platz zu folgen, nur weil er auf eine schnelle Nummer hoffte. Sein Herz fing zu rasen an und seine Finger umklammerten den Zauberstab noch härter als Angst ihn überkam und seine ursprünglichen Gefühle von sexueller Erregung und Abenteuerlust auslöschte.

Er blieb ruckartig stehen als der überwachsene Waldweg sie in eine Lichtung führte, in der bereits Dutzende Männer im Zwielicht auf sie warteten. Fenrir schritt gebieterisch zur Mitte der Waldwiese, knurrte eine Begrüßung und befahl sein Gefolge zu ihm. Während Draco noch schwankte zwischen einer kopflosen und instinktiven Flucht in den dunklen Wald und dem Wunsch auf die Knie zu fallen in Ehrfurcht vor den dunklen Kreaturen vor ihm, kam die Dunkelheit rasch näher. Die Helligkeit in der Lichtung nahm mit jedem seiner rasenden Herzschläge ab bis er nur mehr glühende, gelbe Augenpaare wahrnehmen konnte, die in den Schatten lauerten und ihn beobachteten.

"Komm zu mir, Junge!" befahl die tiefe, männliche Stimme des Anführers, in der ein animalisches Knurren mitschwang. Draco erschauerte, als er sich in Richtung dieser Stimme bewegte. Die Dunkelheit hielt die Werwölfe vor ihm verborgen und ließ ihm nur Geräusche und sich bewegende Schatten als Orientierungshilfe. Er war fast steif vor Angst, als er daran dachte, was der Ältere für ihn wohl in petto hielt, aber dieses seltsame Verlangen tief in ihm zwang ihn dazu, dem Ruf des Rudelführers zu folgen, bis er vor der großen, dunklen Gestalt zum Stillstand kam.

"Zieh dich aus!" bellte Fenrir. Sein tiefsinniger, bernsteinfarbener Blick war alleine auf den zitternden Jungen gerichtet. Draco hakte seinen Umhang mit einem nervösen Flattern in seiner Magengrube auf und ließ ihn auf das feuchte Gras fallen. Seine Finger waren ungeschickt vor Nervosität, als er mit den Knöpfen an seinem Hemd kämpfte. Um ihn herum konnte er ein Rascheln hören. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass die dunklen Gestalten sich bewegten und das gesamte Werwolfrudel seine Kleidung ablegte.

Erwartungsvolle Unruhe hatte sich auf das Rudel gelegt als eine sanfte Brise, die durch die Lichtung geweht war, plötzlich auffrischte. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch den Verbotenen Wald und Mondlicht erhellte die Szene als die Wolken weiterzogen. Draco riss seine Augen geschockt auf als er die Scheibe des vollen Mondes erblickte, und er erbleichte als er zu den Raubtieren sah, die ihn umzingelten.

Das nächtliche Zwielicht enthüllte stolpernde und stöhnende Männer, die langsam ihre Gestalt wandelten. Gesichter und Gliedmaßen wurden entstellt, Kiefer wuchsen zu knurrenden Schnauzen, die tödliche Reißzähne fletschten, Ohren, Schwänze und Klauen bildeten sich als Fell begann jeden Quadratzentimeter der muskulösen Körper zu bedecken. Bedrohliches Knurren drang aus der Dunkelheit bis Fenrir seinen Kopf zurück warf und ein wildes Heulen ausstieß, in welches sein Rudel einfiel.

Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als Fenrir knurrend und geifernd auf ihn zuging. Es war Todessern strengstens verboten zur Zeit der Verwandlung in der Nähe von Werwölfen zu sein, da diese wenn ihre Instinkte die Kontrolle übernahmen, unberechenbar waren. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab, um aus der Gefahrenzone zu apparieren, als Fenrir ihm einen brutalen Schlag versetzte, der den Zauberstab in der Dunkelheit verschwinden ließ.

Die gelben Augen des Werwolfs bohrten sich in seine silbernen, schreckgeweiteten Augen, und brachten sein Herz zum stolpern während er vor Angst zitterte. Draco schloss seine Augen und wartete auf das unvermeidliche Ende. Er verzog das Gesicht, als heisser Atem über sein Gesicht und seine Kehle geschnaubt wurde. Er wußte, dass diese langen, scharfen Zähne sich nun gleich in sein Fleisch bohren und ihm die Kehle herausreissen würden.

Als der Schmerz ausblieb, öffnete er langsam die Augen und blickte direkt in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen der Kreatur. Im nächsten Moment wurde Draco zu Boden geworfen. Der harte Aufprall entriss ihm einen überraschten Aufschrei. Fenrir knurrte ihn an und drehte ihn mit seiner verlängerten Hinterpfote auf den Bauch. Dracos Seite explodierte in einem scharfen Schmerz als die scharfen Klauen die Haut aufrissen. Er lag keuchend vor Angst auf dem kühlen Gras, als seine Augen vorsichtig über den kraftvollen Körper des Werwolfs wanderten und sein Blick an einer Erektion von beeindruckender Größe hängen blieb, die aus einem behaarten Hautschlauch herauswuchs. Er brauchte einige Momente, um zu verstehen, dass die knurrenden und geifernden Kreaturen, die ihn umzingelt hatten, auf etwas zu warten schienen und zu guter Letzt verstand er, was sie von ihm erwarteten.

Draco drückte sich langsam hoch bis er auf Händen und Knien war, um zu zeigen, dass er sich der Bestie unterordnete. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Schnauze des Werwolfs zwischen seine Beine fuhr und sein Hinterteil und seine Genitalien beschnüffelt und abgeschleckt wurden. Das Gefühl, Fenrir Greyback völlig ausgeliefert zu sein, erzeugte eine bizarre, sinnliche Erregung, die seine Fantasien wiedererweckten, Fantasien wie der Werwolfanführer ihn dominierte und brutal nahm. Draco stöhnte auf, als er fühlte, wie er in Sekundenschnelle pochend hart wurde und presste gegen die rauhe Zunge, die zwischen seine Pobacken drang.

Der Werwolf knurrte wieder, was einen erwartungsvollen Schauer durch Dracos Nervenbahnen jagte, bevor er auf den schönen, bleichen Körper sprang. Er bestieg Draco in einer fließenden Bewegung; seine Klauen rissen die im Mondlicht schimmernde Haut auf. Draco keuchte vor Schmerz als die starken Vorderpfoten sich fest um seinen Brustkorb schlossen. Das Gefühl des zottigen Fells auf seiner nackten Haut brachte den blonden Aristokraten dazu, vor Verlangen zu zittern. Er wollte das tollwütige Tier in sich spüren, wollte ungezähmten, animalischen Sex, jetzt sofort. Ein tiefes Knurren, das aus Fenrirs Kehle stieg, war seine einzige Warnung als der Werwolf suchend gegen das Hinterteil des Jungen rieb, bevor er in ein triumphierendes Heulen ausbrach als sein feuchter, roter Penis in Dracos unvorbereiteten Anus stieß.

Draco erbebte aufgrund des köstlichen Schmerzes, den der bestialische Akt verursachte, zwang seine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne als der gierige Schwanz des Werwolfs brutal in die Tiefen seiner Eingeweide tauchte. Dies war alles wovon er geträumt hatte und mehr! Der Werwolf, der ihn in einem qualvollen Tempo rammte hatte seine Vorherrschaft über Draco geltend gemacht, während die anderen Werwölfe ihn anknurrten und ihre Zähne fletschten. Der Respekt vor ihrem Anführer war das einzige, was sie davon abhielt, Draco in Stücke zu zerreißen. Er stöhnte in reiner Wonne, genoß jeden unerbittlichen Stoß, als der wölfische Schwanz in ausfüllte und ihn nahm wie keiner seiner vorigen Liebhaber jemals dazu imstande gewesen war.

Bald hatte Draco das Gefühl, mit jedem Eindringen weiter gedehnt zu werden, als ob das heisse Fleisch in ihm weiter wachsen würde, und das Eindringen wurde schnell schmerzhaft. Fenrir rammte seinen auf den doppelten Durchmesser anschwellenden Penis in einem rasenden Tempo in ihn, unbeeindruckt von dem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen, das er seiner menschlichen Wölfin entlockte. Die Stöße wurden noch schneller als der an der Basis des Schafts anschwellende Knoten Dracos Eingang marterte, bis die monströse Schwellung schließlich mit der selben Grausamkeit durch Dracos Schließmuskel gezwungen wurde, die Fenrir zeigte wann immer er seine wölfischen Bedürfnisse befriedigte.

Draco schrie auf, als der Knoten in ihn eindrang. Die Dehnung, die sein Anus ertragen mußte übertraf alles, was er jemals vor dieser Nacht erlitten hatte. Die Schmerzen, die die unerträgliche Dicke des Knotens auslösten, brachten ihn dazu, zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind, während der unglaubliche Druck auf seine Prostata ihn innerhalb von Sekunden hart kommen ließ. Er zitterte und stöhnte in Ekstase als seine Muskeln sich um den Werwolfschwanz verkrampften, der nun wie wild in ihm zuckte und ihn das erste Mal in dieser Nacht mit heißem Samen vollpumpte. Die Flüssigkeit war zu viel für den engen Raum und ein Teil rann an seinen Schenkeln herab und vermischte sich mit seinem Schweiß um dann von Fenrirs Fell aufgesaugt zu werden.

Draco hatte gehofft, dass die Paarung damit beendet sein würde, der Schmerz und die Erniedrigung beendet sein würden, aber er hing an dem Werwolf fest. Der riesige Knoten steckte schmerzhaft in seinem Hinterteil und Fenrirs Ausdauer als Werwolf übertraf offensichtlich die jedes Mannes, da er ohne weitere Umstände wieder zu rammeln begann. Dracos Arme begannen zu zittern als der Akt seinen Zoll von ihm forderte. Er heulte in Pein, als die rücksichtslose Kopulation ihn fast auseinander riss, stammelte sinnlose Bitten an die Kreaturen, die ihn mit leuchtenden Augen beobachteten.

Fenrir bewies, dass er seinen Ruf als gnadenlose, grausame Bestie verdiente. Er befriedigte seine animalische Lust, indem er Draco mit der selben Grausamkeit benutzte, mit der er das Fleisch von Kindern aß, um seine wölfischen Gelüste zu befriedigen. Draco war verloren in einem sexuellen Rausch, aufgespießt auf dem pulsierenden Penis des Werwolfs, seine Empfindungen reduziert auf brennende Schmerzen in seinem Hinterteil und der pochenden Erregung in seinen Lenden, sowie der rhythmischen Schockwelle, die durch ihn lief, wann immer der angeschwollene Teil von Fenrirs Penis über das Nervenbündel in ihm schabte.

Draco nahm seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahr, wußte nicht ob Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren, während der Rudelführer vier weitere Male in ihm kam und ihn mit seinem wäßrigen Samen vollpumpte. Draco war nicht bewußt, dass er wieder und wieder kam, bis er kein Sperma mehr zu geben hatte, schreiend in orgasmischer Ekstase während sein Körper vor Schmerzen zitterte.

Die Gefühle von Schmerz und Erregung vermischten sich zu einem niemals endenden Zyklus von Emfindungen, welcher schließlich unterbrochen wurde, als Fenrir in ihm zur Ruhe kam und die Schwellung seines Penis sich zurückentwickelte auf normalen Umfang, was Dracos überladene Sinne überdeutlich zu fühlen ermöglichte, wie rasiermesserscharfe Fangzähne in seine linke Schulter eindrangen. Er riß seine Augen geschockt auf und schrie vor Schmerz und Entsetzen. "ansteckend...Werwolf" war sein letzter, obwohl unzusammenhängender, Gedanke, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn umschloss.

Seine Haut begann zu brennen, das Gefühl breitete sich durch Muskeln und Knochen aus und wuchs in Intensität bis er seine gequälten Schreie nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Sein Kiefer veränderte seine Form, bildete eine Schnauze, während auf seiner Haut rasend schnell silberfarbenes Fell wuchs, welches seine deformierten Gliedmaßen bedeckte. In seinem haarigen Schlauch wurde sein roter und feuchter Penis steif, als die animalische Lust seinen Geist innerhalb von Sekunden einnahm. Draco schnaufte vor Verlangen als er in diese glitzernden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen hochblickte, die Augen von Fenrir Greyback. Er konnte den anderen riechen, den Alpha. Er roch nach Gefahr und Macht, berauschend und erregend.

Draco schreckte aus dem Schlaf und blinzelte verwirrt in den dunklen Raum. Er verfiel in Panik, als ein bernsteinfarbenes Augenpaar in der Dunkelheit leuchtete, und suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch. Ein gekeuchtes "Lumos!" offenbarte Fenrir Greyback, dessen wilde Augen tief in Dracos Seele drangen.

"Du gehörst jetzt mir!" knurrte der Werwolf, bevor er grinsend die Zähne zeigte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Draco stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

'Nur ein Traum.' dachte er, bevor er auf seiner schmerzenden Schulter zu liegen kam.

* * *

_**Seid so nett und hinterlaßt mir ein review! Danke, ihr Lieben!**_


End file.
